


The Royal Wedding

by ElectraAshLeakySmith



Series: The Hope For Us [8]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Dragon Shifter Eustace Scrubb, Edmund stays in narnia, Eustace Stays In Narnia, Gay Caspian (Narnia), Gay Edmund Pevensie, Lucy stays in Narnia, M/M, Marriage, Post Mpreg, Post-Prince Caspian, Post-Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Royal Wedding, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraAshLeakySmith/pseuds/ElectraAshLeakySmith
Summary: Edmund never imagined getting married yet here he was standing at the top of the aisle with his sister Lucy standing beside him and at the other end was his future husband - Caspian.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Series: The Hope For Us [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175537
Kudos: 62





	The Royal Wedding

Edmund never expected that he would get married, especially when he lived in England. Growing up hearing about people like him who were forced to hide their sexuality to protect themselves from being arrested and put through hell had been hard for him, constantly worrying that someone would figure out he was gay. Being in Narnia where homosexuality wasn’t illegal had given Edmund the opportunity to explore and finally accept himself for who he was. And today was the day he would marry the love of his life – Caspian.

As per wedding traditions, Edmund nor Caspian could see one another until the ceremony began, their wedding being the literally talk of the century that the Narnians had designed and created a bigger version of his coronation clothes complete with the silver/blue tunic embroidered with the Narnian Royal Family Crest, white trousers and black leather boots with his silver crown resting on top of his head, the same crown he had been wearing the day they returned home for the first time, their crowns hadn’t been in the underground chamber in the ruins of Cair Paravel and Edmund along with his siblings believed they had been lost to time considering the year they were in England it had been over a thousand for Narnia, however during the telmarines attack on Narnia not long after their disappearance the Archenland Royal Prince and his guard who had been a close friend to Edmund had snuck into Narnia and whilst he couldn’t find their weapons and clothing which had already been sealed away, he found their crowns which were kept safe in Archenland ever since until a month ago when the new King of Archenland visited Narnia after hearing about the return of the King and Queen of old and reunited Edmund and Lucy with their crowns.

“Are you ready?” Lucy asked pushing the door to Edmund’s personal chambers open, she was wearing a long silver gown similar to her coronation dress, her hair was plaited and her silver crown rested on top of her head announcing who she was, the high queen of Narnia and future sister-in-law to Telmarines and Narnians King Caspian.

“I am,” Edmund said walking over to his sister, whilst Lucy would be the one to walk him down the aisle, Eustace would stand at Caspian’s side considering Caspian didn’t have any living family apart from their son left alive and since Rilian was only three months old, he wasn’t permitted to be at the ceremony much to Lucy and Edmund’s protest but the rules were the rules and so much had already changed to accommodate the Narnians to be a part of the ceremony.

Edmund didn’t feel nervous, more elated. He was finally going to marry the man he loves, the father of his child. Lucy wrapped her arm around Edmund’s as two guards pushed over the courtroom door, which doubles up for a ceremony room. The wooden chairs of the court had been removed and now replaced with rows of chairs filled with telmarines and Narnians alike. Caspian stood before the king’s throne with Eustace to his side. Edmund felt butterflies dancing around his stomach as the fawns started playing their traditional Narnian wedding tune on their fiddles, Edmund took in a deep breath as he stepped into the courtroom with Lucy beside him, his eyes trained on Caspian.

“We are here to witness the marriage of King Caspian X and High King Edmund Pevensie under the blessing of Aslan and in the company of our fellow Narnians and Telmarines” Lord Bern started, being the oldest and closest advisor to Caspian’s father he had the right to officiate the ceremony according to the old Telmarines laws even if Caspian and Edmund were going to be married in the name of Aslan.

“King Caspian X, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to Aslan’s law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?” Lord Bern asked, looking at the king. 

“I will,” Caspian said, smiling at Edmund.

“High King Edmund Pevensie, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to Aslan’s law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?” Lord Bern repeated.

“I will,” Edmund said.

“King Caspian, please proceed with your vow,” Lord Bern said.

“I, King Caspian X, take thee, High King Edmund Pevensie to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to Aslan’s holy law; thereto I give thee my troth,” Caspian spoke, his eyes never once leaving Edmund’s.

“High King Edmund Pevensie, please proceed with your vow,”.

“I, High King Edmund Pevensie, take thee, King Caspian X to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to Aslan’s holy law; thereto I give thee my troth,” Edmund smiled.

“Aslan bless these rings and grant that he who gives it and she who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favour, and live together in love until their lives’ end,” Lord Bern said picking up the two gold rings from the alter beside him and held them up to the ceiling as he spoke before handing them to the respected person. Caspian took Edmund’s left hand in his and gently slide the wedding ring onto Edmund’s ring finger, then handed his own left hand to Edmund, who repeated the same action.

“Forasmuch as King Caspian and High King Edmund have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before Aslan and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they are man and husband together,” Lord Bern said before the congregation erupted into cheers.

“Long Live King Caspian,” they shouted, followed by “Long Live High King Edmund,”. 

Caspian entangled his fingers with Edmund’s as they walked back down the aisle the couple had large grins stretching across their faces as they exited the courtroom and headed towards the balcony to overlook their kingdom and where they would share their first kiss as a married couple in front of their people before heading to the ballroom where the reception would be held. Edmund looked up at his husband – his husband, Edmund smiled he liked the sound of that, he may have been wedded for nearly five minutes but he could already tell that it was the best decisions he had made.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that we only have two parts left until this series is over! I'm hoping to get the next part - The Journey Back Home out sometime next week so look forward to that!


End file.
